playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venage237/Fake Nemesis T-Type Article
' ' ' The '''Nemesis T-Type' (, or more commonly known as either; Nemesis,or The Pursuer) is the main antagonist in the video game; Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. for the original Playstation. Nemesis also makes an appearance as a playable DLC character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, along with his in-game rival; Pyramid Head. Nemesis is a gigantic humanoid monster, that was both created by the scientists of B.O.W., and was set out to kill off every member of S.T.A.R.S. This hulking creature hunts down and kills his victims with his remarkable strength, surprisingly high speed, tentacles that he can retract, and a custom made bazooka that can launch multiple missiles without being reloaded. Nemesis also made appearances in several other Resident Evil games, including Operation Raccoon City, and a few others. He also made several appearances in other crossover video games including; a cameo in Hulk's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and later as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Nemesis also makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the Nintendo 3DS crossover game; Project X Zone. Biography S.T.A.R.S......... The Nemesis T-Type was developed by the Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. They were finally successful when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation, but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Nemesis set forth to kill off all members of S.T.A.R.S. Legacy of Nemesis T-Type *''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' *''Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica'' *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' *''Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (Cameo) *''Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 (Playable Character) *''Project X Zone'' (Boss Character) Arcade Opening After the scientists of B.O.W. managed to complete of the Nemesis T-Type, they decided that they wanted to test Nemesis to see how powerful it truly was. So when rumors started to spread about that a bunch of powerful fighters were gathering together in one area by a Mystery God-like Entity, they decided to test Nemesis' abilities by sending him to the location where they have been gathering, to hunt them down, and kill them all, one,.... by,..... one......... Rival Name: Pyramid Head Reason: While Nemesis was just entering into the rival arena, searching for a new target, he eventually comes across this strange and obscure creature; Pyramid Head. When he spots Pyramid Head, Nemesis replies with an angry grunt. But then, Pyramid Head replies with a "Graaah!", while pointing his Great Knife at Nemesis' neck. Nemesis jumps back and retaliates by fires three rockets out of his bazooka. After the smoke from the rocket had ceased, Pyramid Head came out unscathed, and starts attacking Nemesis. Nemesis processes by moving away for Pyramid Head's attack and preparing to fight the obscure creature. Connection: Both of these villainous monsters are in two M-Rated horror games; Nemesis is in the Resident Evil series and Pyramid Head is in the Silent Hill series. Both them are monstrous foes, that seek to kill their target(s) in the video game they're in. And both are incredibly resilient and relentless while they are chasing their target(s). Both of them also have little to no dialog, only grunts, groans and moans. Both of the also managed to kill off some allies/friends of the protagonists. They also appeared in a sequel of the video game franchise, as well as appearing as a mascot in their respective game. Transcript (Nemesis walks in the Rival Arena, searching for new targets.) Nemesis: Graaahh! (Nemesis looks around until he spots Pyramid Head.) Nemesis: Grunts (Pyramid Head spots Nemesis.) Pyramid Head: Gaahhh (Pyramid Head points his knife at Nemesis' neck.) (Nemesis jumps back and shoots three rockets at Pyramid Head.) (Smoke clears and Pyramid Head appears, unscathed.) (Pyramid Head processes to attack Nemesis.) (Nemesis backs up again and processes to point his bazooka at Pyramid Head as the two are about to fight.) Ending After Nemesis managed to fend off Pyramid Head, and defeat Polygon Man, Nemesis absorbed his powers. Shortly after that, Nemesis came back. But as so as he returned, B.O.W. noticed that something was different with Nemesis. So they managed to capture Nemesis to examine him. They noticed that Nemesis' strength and powers have increased dramatically. With the increase in power, B.O.W. knew that Nemesis could kill his targets with little to no effort. After completing the examination of Nemesis, B.O.W. sent him to Raccoon City, to kill off the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S., as the an ominous blue aura began to glow around Nemesis. Gameplay Nemesis is a slow, but extremely powerful fighter. He relies mostly on his brute strength. Nemesis mainly fights with his fists, tentacles, and his bazooka for combat, though it's a bit tricky to perform combos. He also has a rather low jump, but by pressing Down, Triangle button, while on the ground and in the air, Nemesis can use his bazooka to increase his jumping range, and distances, as well as inflict damage to anyone below him. (Square Moves) *'Power Punch -' *'Side Arm -' *'Down Fist -' *'Bazooka Whack -' *'Mid-Air Power Punch -' *'Sky High Closeline -' *'Slamming Down -' *'Tossed up -' (Triangle Moves) *'Bazooka Shot -' *'Bazooka Shot Whack -' *'Bazooka Up Shot- ' *'Bazooka Down Shot -' *'Sky Bazooka Shot -' *'Push Back Bazooka Force -' *'Upward Sky Bazooka' *'Extra Jump Force' (Circle Moves) *'Grab Slam -' *'Tentacle Rush -' *'Skyward Tentacle Crush -' *'Hidden Tentacles -' *'Sky High Grab Slam -' *'Sky High Tentacle Pull -' *'Jump Grab -' *'Tentacles from the Sky -' (Throws) (Trigger Moves) (Super Moves) *'Level 1'- Tentacle Burst: Nemesis clenches up, while multiple tentacles appear out of his body. Anyone who comes in grabbing distances are instantly killed. *'Level 2'- RAMPAGE!: Nemesis becomes enraged, he becomes much faster, and one attack can kill any of his opponents. This Super Move last only for about 5-6 seconds. *'Level 3'- Fatal Mutation: Nemesis transforms into his final mutation by consuming a dead Tyrant. In this form all of his attacks are instant kills; Square button attacks with his fists, Triangle button attacks with his tentacles, and Circles button attacks by spraying acid. This Super Move lasts for about 10 seconds, in which Nemesis reverts back to his original form. If the player presses the square, triangle, circle, or R2 button before the Level three Super Move ends, Nemesis will before a bite that consumes the entire screen, instantly killing all of the opponents. Taunts *'Successful Kill-' Nemesis takes a deep breathes and a green smog comes out of Nemesis' body. *'Feeling No Pain-' Nemesis growls, while cracking his neck *'S.T.A.R.S. Searcher- '''A member of S.T.A.R.S escapes from Nemesis. Nemesis sees the target, but doesn't processed to chase him/her. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *"S.T.A.R.S.!!!!!" **Growls*'' *''*Groans*'' *''*Grunts*'' *''*Snarls*'' *''*Hisses'' Character Select * Graahhhh..... * Ssssssssssss...... * S.T.A.R.S.....' Intros *'Fearing Nemesis!': A Bazooka is seen on the ground, Nemesis drops from the sky, causing the ground to shack a bit, and finishes off by grabs his Bazooka, growling in the process. *'Beware of Nemesis!': Nemesis slowly walks towards the camera man, growling in the process. *'New Target Acquired!': The camera is looking at the back of Nemesis after he just killed a S.T.A.R.S. member. Nemesis turns his head and looks at the camera, Nemesis tosses his victim while turning his body at the camera, while he's Growling in the process. *'S.T.A.R.S.!' Camera scales up Nemesis. When the Camera reaches the head, Nemesis says, in a raspy voice, "S.T.A.R.S......" Outros Winning *'Target Eliminated!': Nemesis drops his Bazooka, Growls in victory, while a handful of his tentacles pop out of his body. *'You're Next!': Grabs the camera man, and processing to kill him with a tentacle coming out of his palm. (The killing animation isn't shown.) *'Mission Complete!': Uses his Bazooka to launch himself in the air, searching for his next victim(s). *'S.T.A.R.S. Located!': Sees a random S.T.A.R.S. member and processes to chase him/her. Losing *If using Target Eliminated!: Nemesis drops his Bazooka and collapses to the ground. *If using You're Next!: Nemesis chases the Camera Man is anger, while the Camera Man is fleeing for his/her life. *If using Mission Complete!: Nemesis uses his Bazooka to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground. *If using S.T.A.R.S Located!: Nemesis stand completely still, practically lifeless, while he's on fire. Result Screen Win: Stands with his teeth gapping open, holding a S.T.A.R.S member in his right hand. Lose: Laying flat on the ground, back pointing upwards, while a green ooze is seeping out of his body. Costumes S.T.A.R.S. Hunter * His default appearance, based on his design in Resident Evil 3. * Man-Thing, Green skin and jacket based on his design in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Further Mutation * His Default appearance, base on Nemesis' design while he's in his second form. T1 * His Default appearance, based on the T1 design. Minion(s) Licker The Licker can be unlocked as a minion by reaching Rank 8 with Nemesis T-Type. B.O.W. Scientist The B.O.W. Scientist is available when purchasing the Nemesis T-Type-Pyramid Head Pack. Trivia * Nemesis is currently the biggest and tallest playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * When Nemesis picks up the Bazooka he'll still use his own Bazooka. * Nemesis is the only character that doesn't have a blocking animation when he's blocking. * Nemesis rivals Zeus by strength. This would tie them with most powerful playable characters. It also makes Nemesis as slow as Zeus is. * Nemesis, along with Sackboy, Big Daddy, Sir Daniel, and a few others are the only characters with little to no dialogue. All he mostly does is growl and grunts. ** Though, the only word that Nemesis says is, "S.T.A.R.S.". * Nemesis is one of the few characters that breaks the 4th wall during one of his Victory Outros, and Losing Outros, the other being Zeus and Kratos. * One of his intros, and one of his outros, are references towards his intro and his victory outro in the video game; Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Nemesis' Level 2 is very similar towards Big Daddy's Level 2 Super Move. * Nemesis' Level 3 Super Move; Fatal Mutation, is very similar towards the Satan Level Hazard in the Time Station stage. * Nemesis is the first, and currently, only playable character that originate in the Resident Evil Series. ** This also makes this the second time Nemesis is playable in a T-Rated game, the first being Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *** This also makes it the third time Nemesis appeared in a T-Rated Crossover game; the third game being Project X Zone. Gallery Nemesis' 2nd Costume (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' 2nd Costume for PSASBR Nemesis' DLC Costume (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' DLC Costume in PSASBR Nemesis' Level 3 (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' Level 3 Nemesis' Winning Pose 1 (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' Victory Pose 1 Nemesis' Bazooka.jpg Licker.png|Licker Category:Blog posts